swmsfandomcom-20200213-history
From Her Eyes
From Her Eyes is a Post-Metalcore band founded in May 2012 in the Bridgend area whose name comes from a misinterpretation of a Confide song title. The band wasted no time at all gigging the Bridgend circuit and less than 2 years later going on to record 2 EP's No Place Like Home (2013) and ''Demons ''(2014). The bands sound has changed considerably since their inception, losing their typical metal 'riff' roots and clean vocals, but adding a lot more of a melodic edge to their heavy music. The band are often recognisable by the intricate guitar-tapping lead lines and strong harsh vocals. History Formation and No Place Like Home (2012-2013) The band formed when Tomas Owen, James Kearle and Luke Williams who had dabbled in music together beforehand met Indigo Lewis-Jones and Gary Holley online and decided to work together. The band wrote and released debut song 'You Can't Run With Broken Ankles' but decided soon after to opt for a more breakdown-infused sound, as opposed to the riff-based style they had settled with. After the release of this EP, bassist Luke Williams announced his departure from the band as he was moving away for University and was later replaced by Concepts Of Fiction (Kearle's old band) guitarist Jesse Simmonds. Demons (2014) Early 2014 saw the departure of Indigo on guitar and vocals, giving the band two slots to try and fill in time for their upcoming release. After searching for a clean vocalist to take the slot Indigo left open, the band decided to leave clean vocals out of the equation and rely solely on Owens powerful screamed vocals. After several months of searching for a guitarist (using Nathan Campfield from Breathe In The Silence, Scott Carey from Falling With Style and Feisal El-Khazragi from Archaen as fill-ins for live shows) they finally found Joseph Shutt (Ex-Alpha Run) just in time for their Demons release show. ''Demons is a 6-track EP recorded with Jonny Renshaw at Bandit Studios and is a considerable step up from '''No Place Like Home. From Her Eyes adding their own spin to a sometimes over-saturated genre with their easily-recognisable traits. Debut single Porcelain is a hard-hitting anthemic track, and the EP offers a lot more than meets the eye. Style And Influences The band recently began referring to themselves as 'Post-Metalcore', a genre pioneered by bands like Architects and Devil Sold His Soul, using all the original elements of Metalcore, but using them a lot more tastefully to create a new sound. Their influences include Architects, Devil Sold His Soul, Miss May I, Whitechapel and While She Sleeps. Band Members Current Members * Tom Owen – Vocals (2012 – present) * James Kearle – Guitar (2012 – present) * Joseph Shutt - Guitar (2014 - present) * Jesse Simmonds - Bass (2013 - present) * Gary Holley – Drums (2012 –present) Past Members * Indigo Lani Lewis Jones – Guitar/Vocals (2012 – 2014) * Luke Williams – Bass/Vocals (2012 – 2013) Discography Eps * No Place Like Home (2013) * Demons (2014) Category:Bands